Forget Me
by crazy-youth
Summary: Stupides vampires histoire alternative: Si Edward n'était pas parti ? Et s'il s'était battu pour Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait changé dans l'histoire de Damon et Bella. Vous connaissez le film l'effet papillon ? Et bien voilà les répercussions de la décision d'Edward de se battre pour Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Suite à la fin de mon histoire « Stupides Vampires », je vous ai promis une histoire avec comme changement, et si Edward n'était pas parti ? Et s'il s'était battu pour Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait changé dans l'histoire de Damon et Bella.

Vous connaissez le film l'effet papillon ? Et bien voilà les répercussions de la décision d'Edward de se battre pour Bella.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt

**PDV de Bella**:

J'étais heureuse. J'étais sûrement la fille la plus heureuse au monde. J'avais une mère aimante, adorable, folle et amoureuse. J'avais un beau-père incroyablement sympa et totalement amoureux de ma mère. J'avais un père absolument adorable, complètement bourru, incapable de se faire cuire un œuf mais il était aussi le meilleur père pour moi, je n'aurais pas rêvé de meilleur père. Ma famille était tout bonnement géniale et je l'aimais plus que tout.

Ensuite, j'avais des amies plus qu'incroyable. Ma meilleure amie Angela Weber, la fille la plus gentille de l'univers. Vous pourriez la gifler qu'elle vous tendrait l'autre joue. Dès mon arrivée à Forks j'ai su que je m'entendrai bien avec elle et la preuve. Jessica, adorablement agaçante mais tellement drôle. Et même si elle adore me détester je sais qu'au moindre problème je peux compter sur elle. Puis il y a Mike et Tyler, adorable, collant, mais tellement gentils. Et bien sûr, il y a Ben. Le petit ami d'Angela, il est tout bonnement parfait. Si mon cœur n'était pas déjà pris je serais sûrement tombé amoureuse de lui. Il est beau, intelligent, drôle, me sauve de Mike et Tyler quand j'en ai besoin et totalement et irrévocablement amoureux d'Angela.

Puis il y a ma deuxième famille. Les Cullen. Rosalie, cette blonde fatale qui me déteste et me lance des regards noir à tout bout de champs. Carlisle et cette bonté qui dépasse celle de mère Theresa. Esmée et cette douceur qui comble celle que ma mère ne m'a pas donnée. Alice et sa « vitalité » épuisante. Jasper et ses regards bienveillants. Emmett et ses blagues vaseuses.

Et bien sûr il y a Edward. L'homme ou plutôt le vampire dont j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse. Enfin, je pensais que c'était ça l'amour puisque je n'avais jamais été amoureuse avant. C'est alors heureuse qu'Alice vienne me rejoindre dans la chambre d'Edward. Elle m'avait préparé, maquillé, habillé pour ma fête d'anniversaire et j'étais tout bonnement parfaite. J'avais le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la forêt quand elle me prit en photo.

Je me retournais vers elle surprise par le flash alors qu'elle observait mon appareil photo numérique offert par mon père le matin même.

Magnifique, commente-t-elle. A quoi pensais-tu ?

Je pensais à la chance que j'ai de vous avoir répondis-je.

Alice me serra dans ses bras et je crus qu'elle allait pleurer. Je lui embrassais tendrement la joue pour lui assurer mes paroles. Elle me laissa seule la seconde plus tard et je compris pourquoi. Mon amoureux venait juste d'arriver. Il était éblouissant dans son jean noir et sa chemise bleue à côté de lui je faisais tâche même dans ma robe blanche sans bretelle. Je souris comme à chaque fois qu'il entre dans mon champs de vision.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse le front et je me love dans ses bras heureuse de l'avoir près de moi et dans ma vie. Nous descendîmes tous les deux pour remarquer qu'Alice avait fait les choses en grand. Bougie, pétale de roses, cadeaux, gâteau. Elle me mitraillait de photos pendant que je râlais devant la fête qu'elle m'avait organisé.

Tous les Cullen me souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire, même Rosalie chacun à leur façon. Emmett avec une de ses blagues, Rosalie avec un vrai sourire sincère qui me rendit plus heureuse que jamais. Carlisle et Esmée avec un de leur câlin que j'aime tant. Alice en me faisant tournoyer ce qui me fit rire. Jasper en m'embrassant sur la joue ce qui me rendit aussi heureuse que le sourire de Rosalie et mon amoureux en m'embrassant passionnément ce qui fit accélérer mon pauvre petit cœur et rire tous les Cullen.

La soirée se dérouler plus que bien, j'avais dansé avec tout le monde. Rosalie, Alice et moi avions dansé sur la piste de danse improvisé pendant une bonne partie de la soirée et je dois avouer que j'étais bien émécher. Emmett et moi avions dansé pendant un long moment en rigolant en continue. Jasper m'avait fait entraîné sur un rock ou j'ai réussi à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds, j'avoue avoir été fière de moi à ce moment-là. Et quand Edward fut jaloux de ses deux frères, il ne me lâcha plus.

Mais j'avoue m'être beaucoup rapproché de Jasper et je l'adore vraiment ce qu'il ressent bien évidemment. Je suis pas mal éméché quand je m'assois à côté de lui.

Tu sais, t'es cool lui dis-je sans aucune honte.

Il rit chaleureusement. Un rire doux et incroyablement sexy et me tapota la tête en me souriant. Edward vint m'arracher à une conversation super sérieuse que j'avais avec Jasper sur les clignotants.

Hey mais je parlais m'exclamais-je. C'était suuuuuuper important, n'est-ce pas Jasper ?

C'était très important rigola Jasper.

Tu vois dis-je à mon amoureux. Laisse-moi retourner à ma conversation Edward.

Il était ironique Bella.

Non c'est pas vrai dis-je comme une enfant de 5 ans en boudant.

Edward rigola et me laissa repartir avec Jasper pour parler de clignotant, parce que d'après mon point de vue il faut les mettre tout le temps et Jasper n'est pas d'accord. Tout le monde sursauta quand la sonnerie de la maison retentit et je rigolais parce qu'ils se sont fait surprendre. Je courrais à la porte suivis de Jasper qui m'a retenu trois fois pour ne pas que je m'étale par terre et j'ouvre la porte.

Je tombe sur un humain des plus sexy, la vingtaine bien entamé et des yeux bleus acier dont je ne peux me détacher.

Sexy, lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Tout le monde rigola sauf Edward bien sûr et je me rendis compte que le rire du nouveau venu était juste à tomber. J'étais toujours les yeux dans les yeux avec le nouveau venu. Et dans ses yeux je ressentis tout. Absolument tout. L'adoration, l'admiration, l'amour que je lui portais sans aucune retenu et je savais que par ce regard nous étions liés car je ressentais aussi ses émotions.

Je comprenais maintenant ce que Jasper ressentait. Je ressentais les émotions du nouveau. Je sentais son amour pour moi, son admiration, son adoration, sa curiosité, son soulagement et puis son énervement. Puis soudainement Edward grogna sur le nouveau venu et notre échange fut coupé. Je le sentais frustré de ne plus pouvoir voir mes yeux et continuait notre conversation silencieuse mais aussi très énervé par le bras qu'Edward avait passé autour de moi.

Je me retournais alarmer vers Jasper qui s'était lui-même retourné vers moi pour me regarder curieusement. Il vient de tout ressentir. Et il sent que je suis complètement alarmé. Pourquoi je ressens tous ces sentiments alors que j'aime Edward ? Jasper me fit signe de me taire et il sourit au nouveau venu avant de l'enlacer.

Damon, je suis content de te voir, dit Jasper enjoué.

Damon? Alors c'est ça son nom? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tout va changer. Je sens que ma vie heureuse va être chamboulée par ce «Damon». Une partie de moi voulait rester tranquillement dans ma petite vie avec mon vampire. Mais une partie de moi ne pouvait attendre de voir les changements que Damon allait apporter dans ma vie. Et inconsciemment, je souris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Unfaithful – Rihanna

**PDV de Damon :**

Qui est cette fille ? Elle est à côté de Jasper mon meilleur ami. Elle est belle. Et je la veux. J'entends soudain le frère de Jasper, Edward grognait. Je me retourne vers lui pour voir qu'il a passé un bras autour de la jeune humaine. Et les yeux de l'humaine se détache des miens je la sens perdue autant que je le suis. La seconde d'après l'humaine et Jasper se retourne en même temps et se regarde. Ils semblent communiqués par signes.

Damon je suis content de te voir me dit-il en m'enlaçant.

Moi aussi, mon frère dis-je en tapant dans son dos.

Entre renchérit mon ami.

Toute la famille Cullen m'accueille, certain avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que d'autre. Je regarde la maison et voit qu'elle est décoré.

Vous fêtiez quelque chose ?

L'anniversaire de Bella me répond Jasper.

Ma compagne renchérit Edward ce qui me rendit furieux.

Tout le monde semble se rendre compte que Bella est encore dans la maison et la cherche des yeux, il la trouve une bouteille de vodka à la main.

Bella tu as assez bu, je pense, dit Edward.

Bella fit signe que non et sourit à Edward. Elle reprend une goulée d'alcool à même la bouteille et Emmett éclate de rire.

J'ai pas fini ma discussion avec Jasper dit-elle. Elle était vachement importante.

Bien sûr répondit Jasper en riant. On continue la conversation sur la route. Je te raccompagne.

Ouais s'exclama Bella. On sera en pleine situation.

Tu l'a raccompagne demanda Edward.

Ouais, il faut que je parle avec ma petite sœur.

Tu fais attention renchérit Edward.

Ne t'inquiète pas Edward. Tu veux venir avec nous Damon.

Oui s'exclama Bella. Viens avec nous on parlait de clignotants c'est vachement intéressant.

Bella commença à dire au revoir à tout le monde alors que je refusais la proposition de Jazz je préfère en parler seul avec lui. Ils partirent tous les deux et Edward s'empressa de me menacer.

Ne t'approche pas de Bella.

C'est à elle de décider dis-je en prenant mes aises sur le canapé.

Les Cullen restant avaient l'air de tous me détester sauf Rosalie avec qui je m'entendais parfaitement bien. Je m'entendais moins bien avec son mari et ne parlons même pas d'Alice. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jasper s'est entiché de ce lutin ennuyant. Je partis donc dans une grande discussion avec Rosalie en attendant Jasper qui commençait à être assez long.

Edward s'inquiétait pour sa petite humaine et la voyante passait son temps à lui dire que tout se passe bien. Emmett rigolait en disant qu'ils doivent encore parler de clignotant vu l'état de Bella et Rosalie, elle, ne s'inquiétait pas, elle avait confiance en la résistance de Jasper et elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de l'état de Bella. Carlisle essayait de rassurer Edward mais il n'arrivait même pas à être lui-même sûr des capacités de son « fils ». Cette famille était bien trop hypocrite et ne méritait pas Jasper.

Jasper revint une demi-heure après son départ. Il rigolait tout seul en passant le seuil de la porte. Edward se jeta presque immédiatement sur lui pour savoir si « son humaine » va bien et Jasper se contenta de rigoler en repensant à quelque chose et Edward secoua la tête dépité.

C'est bon, elle va bien marmonna Edward pour le reste de sa famille.

Vous en doutiez demanda Jasper sortant de sa folie passagère.

Il tremblait tous à l'idée de ce que tu aurais pu faire à leur jolie petite humaine.

Jasper fronça les sourcils mais je savais que mes paroles l'avait blessé alors qu'Edward grognait au mot « jolie ». Je voulais que Jasper se réveille et remarque que sa famille n'est pas parfaite. Et que sa famille ne l'aime pas à sa juste valeur.

Après que Stefan m'ait transformé en monstre Jasper est le seul qui ne m'a pas jugé. Il venait juste de quitter Maria et avait beaucoup de remord également. Nous avons vécu vingt ans ensemble en tant que compagnon de chasse et meilleur ami. Il est mon meilleur ami. Il est aussi important pour moi que Stefan. Je risquerai ma vie pour lui.

Pendant vingt ans il a été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Il m'a empêché de mettre fin à mes jours. Il m'a réconforté quand je lui ai raconté mon histoire avec Katherine. Il m'a également réconforté plus récemment lorsque je lui ai raconté mon histoire avec Elena et Stefan. Il est au courant aussi de l'histoire avec Klaus et je sais que sans lui demander, il viendra. Lui et moi avons un lien indestructible. Nous sommes plus frères que Stefan et moi l'avons jamais été.

Jasper se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Bien sûr, il a ressenti mes émotions. Je lui souris en retour alors qu'il s'installe à mes côtés en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Moi aussi je t'aime, mon frère.

Je ris parce que je ne veux pas que ça devienne trop sentimental, ça pourrait casser mon image. Edward rit. Je pourrais l'aimer s'il n'avait pas ce que je veux. Je regarde Jasper en lui signalant que nous devons parler.

Pourquoi es-tu là demanda Carlisle.

Il a besoin de notre aide dit Jasper. Klaus, je vous en ai parlé, menace l'âme sœur de son frère. Et c'est pour bientôt.

Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de parler, Jasper me connaît tellement bien qu'il connaît la raison de ma venue.

Vous pouvez peut être venir quelque temps ici à Forks.

C'est gentil Carlisle, mais ce n'est pas seulement, Elena, Stefan et moi. C'est également sa famille et ses amis qui sont en danger.

Certes, nous ne pouvons pas tous vous accueillir répondit Carlisle.

C'est vrai que c'est dommage. Ça nous aurait laissé du temps. J'aurai été près de mon meilleur ami et de Bella. Edward me grogna dessus. Il ne doit pas être confiant pour être si agressif envers moi. Nouveau grognement de sa part, que c'est étonnant.

Mais j'y pense, il y a la maison à côté de chez Bella qui est en vente dit Rosalie. Vous pouvez vous y installer. Elle est plutôt grande, n'est-ce pas Edward ?

Rosalie. Je l'adore. Elle sait que Bella ne m'est pas indifférent. Elle sait qu'Edward n'est pas fait pour elle et elle en joue.

Parfait dit Alice.

Je vais aller les prévenir de se préparer et moi je reste ici pour tout préparer dis-je.

Je fis un clin d'œil à Rosalie qui me répondit par un sourire éblouissant ce que son ours de mari ne manque pas de remarquer et de resserrer la prise autour de sa femme. Je salue Carlisle et sort suivis de Jasper. Nous devons parler de « clignotant ». Je souris à cette pensée.

Une fois assez loin des oreilles vampiriques, je me tournais vers Jasper.

Cette humaine c'est vraiment la compagne d'Edward.

Voyons Damon tu devrais le savoir.

Je le savais m'écriais-je. C'est ma compagne.

Yep répondit Jazz en appuyant sur le « p ».

J'en reviens pas dis-je.

Moi ça ne m'étonne pas. Bella est plutôt extraordinaire dans son genre.

Vous avez vraiment parlé de clignotant ?

Non, elle faisait semblant d'être saoule, elle aussi a ressenti l'attirance vers toi. Mais elle est perdue. Il y a encore quelques heures elle était persuadée d'être la compagne d'Edward.

Saleté de vampire grognais-je.

Tu vas devoir te battre. Elle te trouve « sexy », c'est déjà un bon point rigola mon ami.

Me battre contre un sang-froid. Me battre pour que ma compagne soit à moi, ça ne devrait pas être si dur. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais tort.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Come Into My heart – Park Seo Joon

PDV de Bella :

Je descendais les escaliers en vitesse remarquant avoir plus d'agilité ces temps-ci. Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais rencontré mon prétendu « compagnon ». Et je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis et j'étais bien avec Edward. Mais plus autant qu'avant. Damon était toujours dans un coin de ma tête sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit et des fois, des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les miens envahissaient mon esprit et ça me déstabilisait.

Bravo tu n'es pas encore tombé se moqua mon père.

Très drôle papa dis-je en attrapant un mug.

Tu es au courant que nous avons des nouveaux voisins ?

Les Fames ont déjà vendu leur maison m'étonnais-je.

Apparemment. Certains des habitants seront au lycée. Leur tuteur vient dîner à la maison ce soir.

Donc je dois faire à manger conclus-je.

Je n'ai pas envie de l'empoisonner sourit mon père.

D'accord, Edward me ramènera directement après les cours.

Tu es géniale dit-il en m'embrassant sur le crâne.

Il prit sa veste et sortit, quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis sa voiture démarrait. Je bus rapidement mon café et partit me brosser les dents. Quelques minutes plus tard je fermais la porte à clé et sautait dans les bras de mon petit ami. Mes bras autour de son cou, ma tête contre son torse et ses bras autour de ma taille. Je ne me sentais pas heureuse comme je l'étais une semaine plus tôt mais j'étais bien.

Il m'embrassa tendrement avec prudence et m'ouvrit la porte. En montant dans la voiture je lui volais un autre baiser. Je m'en voulais de penser à Damon quand j'étais avec lui. Jasper m'avait dit qu'il restait dans les environs mais il n'avait pas réapparu c'est qu'apparemment il ne réclamait pas son titre de compagnon. Arrivé au lycée, je fus propulsé dans les bras d'Emmett et d'Alice. J'eus droit à un sourire de Rose qui semblait me tolérait ces temps-ci. Et je fis mon check spécial avec Jazz, je frappais dans sa main, cognait mon poing contre le sien avant de lui embrassait la joue comme tous les matins depuis une semaine.

Je me rappelle encore de notre conversation une semaine plus tôt : quand il m'a expliqué que Damon est mon compagnon, que Damon est un vampire. Quand il m'a expliqué toutes les conditions de la race de Damon. Quand il m'a expliqué que je n'aimerai personne autant que j'aime Damon. Quand il m'a expliqué que quoi que je fasse je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Quand il m'a expliqué que je ressentirais toujours ses sentiments. Quand il m'a expliqué que s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose je n'y survivrai pas.

C'est quand la sonnerie retentit que je le sentis. Les Cullen était déjà partit alors que je ne bougeais pas. Il était là. Sur le parking et il me regardait. Je sentais son regard brûlait ma nuque. Je me retournais et j'eus le souffle coupé, il était encore plus beau que quand je l'avais vu la semaine dernière. Il portait un jean noir, un tee-shirt noir et sa veste en cuir noir. Déjà la semaine j'avais remarqué qu'il était habillé de noir mais ça ne faisait que ressortir encore plus ses yeux bleus. Il s'avança lentement vers moi.

J'étais en face de lui et il me sourit. Un sourire à damner un saint. Un sourire magnifique mais un sourire complètement faux.

Bonjour Bella.

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement ma joue et je sentis les papillons volaient dans mon ventre. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérait et je sentis cette béatitude. Cette sensation d'avoir trouvé le bonheur.

Tu m'as manqué.

Je … J'aime Edward dis-je avec un semblant de fermeté.

Certes répliqua-t-il. Mais tu m'aimes plus.

Je ne te connais même pas m'écriais-je.

Tu n'as pas dit le contraire.

Merde c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'aimais pas. Ah il m'énerve !

Ah tu m'énerve dis-je avant de partir en cours.

Je sais Chérie. Je le sens.

Merde, il est obligé de crier ça dans le parking. Alors qu'il reste encore quelques élèves. Ah je le déteste.

Je ne suis pas ta Chérie m'exclamais-je en m'arrêtant et en le fusillant des yeux.

Pas encore mon cœur rigola-t-il avant de partir.

J'arrivais en retard en cours. Il y avait Rose et Jasper dans mon cours puisque je suis dans la seule classe de Japonais de ce lycée. Je m'assois entre Rose et Jasper qui m'ont apparemment gardé une place. Une première depuis que j'ai commencé le japonais.

Je le déteste dis-je à Jasper.

Il est passé à l'attaque marmonna Jasper.

Quoi tu savais qu'il allait venir murmurais-je en colère.

Je savais qu'il allait tenter quelque chose dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sale traître, tu aurais pu me prévenir.

Voir ta réaction est bien plus amusante dit Rose.

Tu es au courant ?

Dès que tu l'as vu j'ai su que vous étiez des compagnons.

J'aime Edward.

Mais tu aimes Damon plus contra Rose.

Arrêtez tous de me dire ça m'énervais-je.

C'est vrai Bella me contra à mon tour Jasper.

Soutenez moi suppliais-je.

Jasper secoua la tête en signe de négations et Rose fit la même chose. Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

Un problème me demanda le prof en Japonais.

Si vous saviez répondis-je dans la même langue.

J'adorais cette langue. J'adorais cette culture. Et j'étais assez douée. J'adorais l'anglais et je me débrouillais bien. J'aimais bien l'espagnol mais je n'étais pas douée. Par contre le Japonais, j'avais tout de suite accroché et était très douée. Le prof m'aimait bien pour ça. Jasper, Rose et moi étions les élèves les plus brillants de sa classe qui n'avait qu'une quinzaine d'élèves.

Le prof n'insista pas plus voyant que ce n'était pas le moment et je l'appréciais pour ça . Jasper et Rose, eux riaient à mes dépens. Ce ne sont que des traîtres. Quand j'entendis des murmures venant de devant moi.

Si je te jure. Elle était avec son amant sur le parking. Elle trompe Edward.

Oui, il l'a appelé « Chérie » et « mon cœur » continua une autre.

Edward ne lui suffit pas apparemment ajouta une autre voix.

Je me tendis et me prit une nouvelle fois la tête dans les mains. Maintenant je passais pour l'horrible croqueuse d'homme qui trompe son petit ami. Damon Salvatore, je te déteste. Tu vas me le payer. J'espère qu'il sent ma colère. Parce que lui si je le revois, il va s'en prendre plein dans la tête.

La journée passa rapidement. Edward avait vu dans la tête d'un étudiant mon altercation avec Damon et m'avait juste rassurée en disant que Damon passerait bientôt à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était complètement ignorant de ce qui unissait Damon et moi. Et apparemment Rose et Jazz était doués pour cacher leur pensés. Ou alors Edward n'y faisait pas attention.

Le soir même, Edward s'arrêta devant chez moi. Je l'embrassais tendrement doucement avant de poser mon front contre le sien. Je posais une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans ses cheveux, nous restâmes dans cette position un bon moment.

Edward murmurais-je.

Hum dit-il.

Tu sais que je t'aime dis-je.

Je sais ma Bella. Je t'aime aussi.

Parfait dis-je en me détachant de lui.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et sortit de la voiture. Normalement, il me rejoint dans ma chambre mais je lui ai dit que mon père a des invités et que je dois préparer le repas. Donc il a décidé de partir chasser plus loin. Il ne reviendra que demain soir. Edward va me manquer mais malheureusement il ne me manquera pas autant que Damon.

Je préparais des pâtes avec des escalopes de poulets et de la ratatouille. Heureusement que j'ai fait les courses hier. Pendant que la nourriture chauffait doucement je fis mes devoirs. Je rangeais ma chambre et la maison. J'étais la cuisson quand mon père rentra il m'embrassa sur la joue et je lui tapais sur la main pour l'empêcher de goûter le repas.

Ensuite je montais. Mon père avait dit qu'il fallait que je me fasse belle. Je pris une douche entrepris de me lisser les cheveux et mit une robe rouge qui contrastait avec mes cheveux noir de jais et mis des ballerines noir également. Je descendis en entendant la sonnette retentir. Mon père mettait la table.

Tu peux ouvrir demanda-t-il.

Yep. J'y vais dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

J'ouvris la porte et tombais sur Damon. C'est lui mon nouveau voisin ? Je le laissais à la porte parce que je ne voulais pas le voir. Ni le faire entrer. Je me souviens de ce que Jasper à dit. Ils ont besoin d'une invitation pour entrer dans une maison. Mon père arriva et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

Damon, je te présente ma fille Bella. Bella voici Damon, notre nouveau voisin.

On s'est déjà rencontré mais je suis heureux de te revoir Bella dit-il mielleux.

Mais entre Damon je t'en prie.

Damon heureux entra et accrocha son manteau quand il passa à côté de moi, il frôla ma hanche et mon épaule nus.

Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir Chérie.

Tu dois le sentir grognais-je. Je suis aux anges !

Damon rigola avant de rejoindre mon père dans la cuisine. Jasper ne m'a pas prévenu. Je vais le tuer. J'étais sur les nerfs mais sentir la jubilation de Damon me fit me mettre encore plus en colère. Je pris de la verveine et la diluer dans l'eau. J'en mis dans les plats, très peu mais assez pour qu'il sente qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu. Je m'en étais procurais hier. Et j'avais commencé à en boire même si je trouvais ça assez bizarre comme goût.

Nous nous mîmes à table, mon père et Damon parlaient de « je ne sais quoi ». Mon père me complimenta et dès que Damon avala sa première bouchée, je sentis sa douleur mais il ne dit rien. Il fit juste une grimace. Pourtant j'ai sentis sa douleur. Serait-il habitué à cette douleur.

Damon haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

Alors Bella tu as un petit ami demanda Damon.

Mon père trouva cette question un peu bizarre mais ne s'en étonna pas. Damon ne l'aurait pas hypnotisé quand même.

Bella est effectivement avec quelqu'un répondit mon père. Comment va Edward ?

Il va bien dis-je. Il a une confiance extrême en moi. Certains faisaient passer la rumeur que je le trompais mais il m'a fait confiance.

Il a l'air parfait commenta Damon.

Il l'est dis-je immédiatement.

L'amour rend aveugle répliqua Damon fataliste.

Alors je ne suis pas prête de retrouver la vue grognais-je.

Tu pourrais la retrouver plus rapidement que prévue.

Je ne crois pas non.

Vous me cachez quelque chose demanda mon père qui avait observé notre joute verbale.

Pendant tout le repas, je sentais la douleur de Damon qui ne semblait pas vraiment le déranger. Malgré ça, ce fut sûrement le meilleur repas de toute ma vie en la présence de Damon même si j'étais énervé qu'il soit là. J'étais heureuse de le voir. J'étais heureuse de le voir à mes côtés. Mon père faisait la vaisselle et je raccompagnais Damon à la porte.

Au revoir dis-je en voulant refermer la porte.

Je n'ai pas le droit à un « au revoir » convenable se moqua-t-il.

Non, tu n'en as pas le droit.

Damon s'approcha de moi et je croyais qu'il allait m'embrasser sur la joue comme sur le parking plus tôt dans la journée et je ne bougeais pas. Parce que je voulais sentir ses lèvres sur moi. Il posa une main dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre attrapa une de mes mains. Il posa sa joue contre la mienne et posa ma main entrelacé à la sienne dans son cou. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher mais il fallait que je pense à Edward.

Mais Edward s'effaça de mon esprit quand les lèvres de Damon touchèrent les miennes. Je me laissais faire. Je l'encourageais même à continuer quand il me lâcha brusquement. J'ouvris les yeux que je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais fermé pour le voir me sourire. Connard. Il passa un doigt sur ma joue, je me dégageais violemment, ayant retrouvé mes esprits.

Bonne nuit Bella dit-il.

Connard marmonnais-je en claquant la porte.

Merde, merde et merde. Quand il me touche je n'ai vraiment aucune volonté. Les élèves me prenait pour une personne qui trompe son petit ami et je les méprisais de me prendre pour une fille comme ça et aujourd'hui c'est moi que je méprise. Je me méprise d'avoir trompé mon petit ami. Mon vampire. Et je déteste Damon Salvatore. Et tout de suite après cette pensée j'entendais déjà la voix de Jasper me dire « Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour ».


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – We used to be friends – Dandy Warhols

PDV de Damon :

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que je m'amuse comme un petit fou. Flirter, l'embêter, la mettre en colère est devenu mon nouveau passe-temps. Bella est plus qu'imprévisible, elle change toujours sa façon de réagir. Ce qui a le don de m'amuser plus que tout. Les cours viennent de se finir et elle est dans sa chambre, appuyée contre sa fenêtre le regard dans le vide.

Je sens par ses sentiments qu'elle est préoccupée. D'habitude quand elle n'est pas avec Edward, elle est avec un autre Cullen mais là, elle a carrément envoyé Jasper se faire voir. Apparemment, elle n'aime pas le fait qu'il soit mon complice. Puisqu'elle avait une vue sur mon allé je décidais de voir à quelle point elle est jalouse.

Mes amis ou plutôt les amis de Stefan et Elena doivent bientôt arrivés et je veux voir sa réaction si une fille m'approche trop. Je veux voir si elle sera jalouse ou pas. Je sais qu'elle sent ma jalousie à chaque fois que je l'a vois avec Edward, mais je sens aussi le bien être qu'elle ressent quand je suis avec elle. Comme hier soir.

Elle a beau me détester et me traiter de connard, ses sentiments la trahissent. Pendant toute la soirée d'hier, on s'est envoyé des piques qui ont d'ailleurs déstabilisé son père. Mais elle était détendue et vraiment bien malgré ses sautes d'humeurs et ses envies meurtrières à mon égard. Je sortis mon BlackBerry et envoyait un message à Blondie.

Blondie. Caroline. Nouvellement transformé par Katherine. On peut rarement s'entendre ensemble mais ses temps-ci, on s'entend plutôt bien. Je suis de meilleure humeur grâce à Bella, ils ne sont pas encore au courant que j'ai trouvé ma compagne et comme Bella m'apaise, je suis plus gentils avec eux. Donc je lui demande de me sauter dans les bras quand elle arrive. Elle refuse d'abord mais quand je lui dis que je lui laisse la chambre la plus grande et que je laisserai Tyler et elle tranquille un mois entier, elle accepte tout de suite.

Je sors sur le perron et je sens dans les émotions de Bella qu'elle m'a vue. Parfait. Deux minutes plus tard deux 4x4 noire composant ma famille et mes amis sont devant chez moi. Rapidement une blonde très jolie sort et me saute dans les bras. Je la fait tournoyer en rigolant devant le regard ahuris de tout le monde. Je sens chez Bella une pointe de jalousie mais de la détermination et quand je lève les yeux pour regarder à la fenêtre elle n'y est plus.

Mais je l'a vois sortir de la maison. Elle est diablement sexy avec ce jean moulant noir et son pull rouge sang. J'avais remarqué qu'elle aime cette couleur. Ses cheveux sont encore lisses d'hier soir. Bella se dirige vers moi et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle va faire. Je tiens encore Caroline par la taille quand elle dit :

« Damon, mon cœur qui est-ce ? »

Je vois tout le monde être ahuris par ses paroles. « Mon cœur », jamais personne ne m'appelait « mon cœur » et surtout parce que si une seule personne n'étant pas Bella m'appellerai « mon cœur » je pense que je la tuerais sur le champ. Mais puisque c'est Bella je ne dis rien et me contente de voir où elle veut en venir. Veut-elle marquer son territoire ? Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux.

« Damon, un coup d'un soir sérieusement » s'énerva Caroline en se détachant de moi alors que Bella s'accrochait à mon bras.

Je ne vois vraiment pas où Bella veut en venir et mais je la sens confuse quelques secondes et toujours jalouse.

« Tu aurais pu au moins lui effacer la mémoire » rajouta Caroline et cette fois elle me lança un regard noir et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à Bella.

Cette dernière se détache de moi et regarde bizarrement Caroline. Elle regarde Caroline et moi un instant.

« Attends t'es pas sa copine » demanda Bella à Caroline.

« Eurk, non » répondit Caroline.

Et j'éclate de rire. Parce que je vois ce que Bella à voulut faire. Elle a voulu m'emmerder comme je l'ai emmerdé quand je l'ai appelé « Chérie » dans tout le parking.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui as sauté dans les bras ? »

« Il me l'a demandé » dit Caroline en haussant les épaules.

« Connard » s'exclame Bella furieuse.

Je rigole encore une fois alors qu'ils sont tous perdus. Je souris comme un idiot et elle me regarde menaçante.

« La prochaine fois que tu t'approches de moi, je te plante un pieux dans le cœur, c'est clair ? »

J'entends tout le monde haletait de savoir que Bella sait que je suis un vampire.

« Mais voyons Chérie, ton père et moi sommes proches. »

« Tu vas surtout être proche de son arme de service » dit-elle en partant alors que je rigolais.

Elle sort son portable et j'entends la voix de Jasper répondre. Il va m'en vouloir vu l'état dans lequel j'ai rendu Bella. J'entends juste Bella dire d'une façon plus qu'autoritaire :

« Jasper Whitlock, ramène tes fesses immédiatement. »

Elle rentre chez elle et claque la porte alors que je m'émerveille encore sur à quelle point Bella qui est énervé ça la rend sexy. Je sors mon BlackBerry et envoie un message à Bella, numéro que j'ai obtenu grâce à Jasper : « Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu es en colère ». A peine trente seconde plus tard nous pouvons tous entendre Bella hurler de frustration. Forks est décidément très amusant !

J'entends et sens que tout le monde se pose des questions sur Bella. J'entre sans un mot et ils me suivent tous. Je m'assis sur le canapé. Et ils s'installent tous.

« Et donc cette fille c'est ? » commença Elena, je savais qu'avec cette petites mise en scène j'allais devoir répondre à des questions mais ça valait le coup !

« C'est Bella » dis-je en haussant les épaules et en essayant de faire l'innocent.

« Elle est au courant comment » continua Stefan en insinuant sur le fait qu'elle peut être une potentielle menace.

« Elle sort avec Edward. »

Ils semblent tous soulagés. Je suis sûr qu'ils se demandent tous c'était quoi le spectacle de tout à l'heure.

« En tout cas, elle te déteste » fit remarquer Rick. « Elle est censée. »

« En fait elle m'aime » lançais-je.

« Tu es aveugle Damon. Elle te hait plus que tout. »

« C'est ma compagne » lâchais-je. » La vraie, les sentiments et tout le tralala. Plus que Stefan et Elena, plus que Caroline et Tyler. »

« Oh putain » fit Stefan. « T'es mal parti mon frère. »

« Tout à l'heure, elle marquait son territoire » demanda Jenna.

« Non, elle essayait de m'emmerder comme je l'ai emmerdé. »

Mon téléphone sonne et je vois que c'est Jasper qui m'appelle. Il n'est pas censé être chez Bella lui. Je décroche rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Damon » me demanda-t-il alarmé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe » m'inquiétais-je immédiatement.

« Il se passe que Bella veut que se fournir en pieux. »

J'éclatais juste de rire alors que les vampires racontaient ma conversation aux humains qui ne pouvaient pas entendre. J'entendis Bella appelait Jasper derrière.

« Attends t'es sérieux » demandais-je.

« Complètement » dit-il et je l'entendais soupiré et marmonner que ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est censé se passer

« Sale traître, raccroche et ramène toi » cria Bella.

« Je sais pas ce que tu as fait mais elle est insupportable, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va t'aimer. »

« Elle m'aime déjà Jasper. »

« Alors elle le cache super bien » marmonna Jasper.

« Non c'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas encore. »

« En attendant à cause de toi, elle est d'humeur massacrante. Alors rattrape ta connerie. »

Il me raccroche au nez. Bon sang, j'aime de plus en plus cette fille, c'est incroyable. Elle est juste incroyable. Ma famille me regarde complètement ahuris. Oui ma compagne semble me détester et ça m'amuse. Ça m'amuse parce que plus elle contient ses sentiments qu'ils finiront par exploser.


End file.
